Mild Days, Breezy Nights
by inveiglee
Summary: Isabella Swan always takes charge of her own life...except when it comes to her best friend, Alice. So, what is it about her brother's best friend that has her all tongue-tied and forgetting about her picture-perfect boyfriend?
1. Stick That In Your Juice Box and Suck It

[ Mild Days, Breezy Nights ]

[ **Chapter Two: Untitled** ]

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. Kudos to Stephanie Meyer for creating the lovely characters so I can make them do all kinds of crazy stuff!

* * *

It's a known fact that waking up Isabella Swan from a perfectly good slumber is a _big _no-no, so as you can imagine, she was pretty pissed when she was violently thrown off her bed by her arrogant, annoying brother, Jasper.

"Wake up, Belly!" he shouted. Bella groaned in fury and peered up at her older brother. Didn't he learn anything from the last time he so rudely interrupted a good dream?

"You have five seconds to explain yourself, _Bernard_, before I make you wish you were never born." Jasper cringed when Bella used his middle name. Although he was a mamma's boy, he couldn't look past the fact that she wanted to name him Bernard. Thank heavens his dad had knocked some sense into her.

Jasper's scowl was quickly replaced with a sheepish grin. "Well, two can play that game…Greta." Bella despised her middle name almost as much as Jasper did. It was no doubt that their mother, Renee, was a little loopy in the head.

"Whatever, I just came to let you know the annoying little pixie is here. So I suggest you get your lazy ass up and downstairs. I don't how much longer I can handle being along with her."

Bella cursed herself. She had completely forgotten that she promised she'd go shopping with Alice. Damn her best friend and her love for all things clothes and accessories. "Crap. Tell her I'll be down in ten minutes."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Whatever. And please, really brush your teeth. I could smell you're disgusting morning breath from downstairs."

Bella covered her mouth and smacked him with her fuzzy turquoise pillow. "You ass, get out!" Some of the fuzz got inside his mouth and he sputtered. Bella pushed him out the door and he flipped her off before heading back downstairs.

"Oh, one more thing," Jasper said, reappearing in her doorway, "don't forget to wash those crusty eye boogers off."

He dodged Bella's stuffed animal, Mr. Chuckles, and ran downstairs.

* * *

By one-thirty, Bella was dressed and headed into the kitchen. When she saw the look on Alice's face, she cowered behind her older brother. He smirked evilly and moved away, forcing Bella to face the wrath of her best friend.

"Sorry little sis, payback is a _bitch._" And with that, he retreated back to his room.

Alice sighed, "Oh put the spatula down, Bella. Honestly, what kind of physical harm could I possibly cause you?"

Bella smiled sheepishly and placed the cooking utensil she has grabbed for protection back into its designated drawer. Although Alice was only a mere five feet tall in height, she could be _very _intimidating.

"Now, since you so rudely made me wait for you for an eternity, you get to shop with me for an _extra hour_," Alice said smugly. Bella groaned and grabbed a juice box from the refrigerator.

Alice to roll her eyes. "Seriously, Bella. You and your damn juice boxes! How old are you, five?"

"Whatever Alice, let's just go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we finish and come back. My show comes on at seven, and you know I hate missing any episodes."

Although Bella and Alice were polar opposites, she got along with her quite well. She was the sister Bella never had, and no matter how demanding the little pixie could get, Bella could never bring herself to resent her best friend.

Taking one last slurp from her juice box, Bella grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

* * *

{[**AUTHOR'S NOTE:]} **So this is my first fanfic ever. It's kind of a modification of the story I started on FictionPress but never updated. This is going to be a Bella/Emmett story. BTW, Jasper and Alice aren't together, but I can assure you that will change as the story progresses. So, review…please? :)


	2. Dinnertime With Tinky Winky

[ Mild Days, Breezy Nights ]

**[ Chapter Two: Dinnertime With Tinky Winky ]**

**Disclaimer**: Twilight and all of its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I simply just "borrow" them and twist them into starring in my own fantasies. MUAHAHA!

* * *

"Oh, how about this one?"

Alice Brandon held up a black halter top with the word "_HAWT" _written across it in sparkly hot pink letters. Bella groaned and smacked a hand to her forehead. She and Alice had been in the same store for the past hour, and Bella wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Alice, if you show me another shirt that has even _a single _rhinestone on it, I may just have to kill you."

Alice glared at her, but placed the shirt back on the rack. Even _she _knew that a cranky Bella was a force to be reckoned with.

"Fine, but don't come whining to me when you have nothing to wear to Jessica's party…and you _know_ who's going to be there."

Bella froze. Jessica, when she wasn't acting like the world's biggest slut, was a pretty chill person to talk to, so when she invited Bella and Alice to her party, claiming that it would be the perfect way to kick off their senior year, Bella was more than glad to accept.

Especially since she knew Edward Masen was going to be there.

"Fuck, that's this Friday, isn't it? How could I have forgotten? Shit. _Shitttt_!" Bella snapped her mouth shut and batted her eyelashes at Alice.

* * *

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm thinking you should wear a skirt instead of those hideous ripped jeans you refuse to let me donate."

Bella pouted but figured that if Edward was going to be there, it was best to leave herself in the hands of her fashion extraordinaire of a best friend, Alice.

When Bella got home, she changed into a pair of her favorite Sofee shorts and a tank top and headed into the kitchen to make dinner.

As she cooked her mother's infamous spaghetti meat sauce and opened a packet of Angel Hair pasta, she heard the front door open and two voices walk in.

"I'm telling you, Jazz. This chick was H-O-T, hot! Hell, I've never seen legs like hers..._ever._ She made me wanna come in my pants."

Bella knew by the sound of that unmistakable ogre-like voice who it was and rolled her eyes. She angrily broke the pasta and threw it into the pan, knowing what she planned was going to be a relaxing evening was going to be anything but.

"Well, well…if it isn't Poopie." Bella always laughed inwardly when he called her this. The big grizzly bear of a dude just couldn't come up with a good insult.

"What the hell do you want, Tinky Winky," she said, picking up a kitchen knife as a way of making her seem more intimidating.

Emmett frowned, and she smirked evilly. Back when they were kid, Emmett Cullen had an abnormal obsession over the Tellytubbies, and he declared that the purple one was his favorite. Go figure, said tellytubby turned out to be gay. Needless to say, Emmett was mortified, and Bella never let him live it down.

"Just making sure you're cooking enough for me, too. You know how much I love your food, Belly."

* * *

Bella sat at the kitchen table with Jasper to her left, her father to her right, and Emmett sitting directly across from her.

Having to witness the sight of Emmett devouring the spaghetti as if all the food on Earth would disappear tomorrow, Bella almost lost her appetite. Almost.

Dinner consisted of Emmett telling Jasper about how there were so many hot girls yet so little time and Charlie randomly muttering a few words.

Bella tried to start a conversation with Charlie, but all she got out of him were a few grunts and hand gestures.

After dinner, Emmett and Jasper ran up the stairs like two little kids.

Sighing, Bella stood up and began clearing the table, glancing at the picture hanging on the wall just outside of the kitchen. It was times like these when Bella really missed her mother, Renee. It had been almost a year since cancer had taken her away from the Swan family, and although Bella, Jasper, and Charlie were all coping in their own ways, things between the three of them weren't the same.

The day she found out her mother had been diagnosed with breast cancer, Bella felt as if her world was coming to an end. She didn't know what to do or how to react around Renee. She'd never expected something like this to happen to a family member, let alone her own mother.

Bella remembered the look on Charlie's face when Renee broke the news to the family:

_Renee called Bella and Jasper into the living room when they came home after spending a day in the park. It was mid-August, yet Renee was bundled up in her favorite afghan._

_The two took a seat on the couch across from Charlie, who was playing with the hem of his shirt, something he did when he was nervous._

_This was the first time Renee had ever called a family meeting._

_She didn't waste any time, not looking at anyone as she spoke, "I'm sick."_

_"Do you need me to go pick up some medicine for you?" Charlie asked in a small voice._

_"No, it's not like that…I'm _sick_."_

_Realization hit Charlie, and he stood up abruptly. "How long?"_

_Bella and Jasper were both confused. Neither of them were sure what Charlie was talking about._

_Renee didn't reply and continued to look down. Charlie placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "How. Long." His voice was stern and demanding, but the underlining fear in it was audible._

_"Almost a year."_

_Charlie broke out in a sob and fell to her feet._

_Jasper and Bella were shocked; this was the first time either of them had ever seen their dad cry. The sight of him curled up in a ball beside Renee made him seem like a helpless child._

_It was then that Jasper understood just exactly what his parents were talking about. It was clear that Bella was still unsure about the situation, and he could see tears of frustration forming in her eyes._

_An overwhelming sense of protection filled him, and he didn't want Bella to have to witness this side of their father. He led her to the backyard and up into their treehouse._

_Jasper knew how close Bella and Renee were, and explaining to her their mother's illness turned out to be the hardest thing he'd ever had to do._

_The family knew there was a history of breast cancer on Renee's side, but none of them could've ever imagined it would affect her._

_That night while lying in the arms of her brother, Bella cried. She cried for herself, for her brother, for Renee, but mostly, she cried for Charlie._

Charlie and Renee's relationship had been a difficult one. They married right out of high school when they found out she was pregnant with Jasper. His parents had passed away when he was only fourteen, so Charlie lived with his uncle until he became and independent minor. Charlie and Renee struggled financially, and although they experienced a lot of issues throughout their marriage, there was no doubt in the world that they were both deeply in love with one another.

Renee was the most important thing in his life, and she gave him the two most precious gifts he could've ever asked for: a son and a daughter. The way they looked at each sometimes made Bella feel as if she were interrupting a special moment.

Ever since the death of her mother, Charlie had withdrawn socially. No longer did he go out on his weekly fishing trips with Billy, nor did he associate much with the other guys down at the station.

Although he was trying, everyone could see the difference in him.

Bella wanted more than anything for the old Charlie that she used to be able to joke around with and go to for anything to come back, but she knew it was impossible.

* * *

After washing the dishes and wiping down the table, Bella headed upstairs to her room and popped in the DVD of The Notebook.

It was her go-to movie for whenever she felt down in the dumps.

When her favorite scene came on, she heard Tinky Winky's monstrous laugh coming from outside her room, effectively ruining the romantic reunion between Noah and Allie.

_Damn ogre._

Bella turned the movie and shut her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in her nightly dreams of Edward Masen.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE:]** Finally updated! I was on a role with the WitFit Challenge, so I figured, "Hey, why not update the story I started but was to lazy to continue?" Anyways, yay or nay? Review would be lovelyyyy. Do it, or else I'll get Tinky Winky (a.k.a. Emmett) to sit on you…although I wouldn't mind. Mmm.


End file.
